


Massage

by coockie8



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, Frisky Jin, Groping, M/M, Massage, Sexually Naive Takaya, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tough week, Jin can't help but notice how tense Takaya is, and is willing to help by giving him a friendly massage. Things take a turn towards kinky when Jin's feelings get the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> the summary basically sums things up...... I think that may have been a pun..... Oh well. Enjoy.

Jin sat in a chair in the disgusting hotel room they were currently staying in; typing away on his laptop. He glanced up when Takaya walked in and collapsed on the bed. Jin frowned and closed his laptop; setting it aside before walking over to Takaya

"You okay?"

He asked softly. Takaya mumbled into the pillow inaudibly; Jin leaning closer to hear him. He pulled back and bit his lip

"You look tired. …. Maybe you should get some sleep,"

Jin suggested. Takaya rolled over onto his back and looked at Jin

"I’m fine,"

He assured. Jin bit his lip, but knew better then to push. Instead, he just sat at the edge of the bed and rubbed his knees awkwardly. Takaya sat up and looked Jin over

"Are you okay?"

He asked. Jin shrugged and lied down on his back; head resting against Takaya’s thin thigh, Jin immediately pulled back

"Sorry,"

He pushed out nervously. Takaya let his head fall slightly to the side in confusion

"For?"

He wondered curiously. Jin looked back over at him

"Lying on you?"

He explained in confusion. Takaya wrapped his arm around Jin’s shoulders and pulled him back down; resting the younger boys head back against his thigh

"It’s fine,"

He assured. Jin cleared his throat and smiled wryly up at Takaya

"You’re sure in a good mood,"

He mumbled. Takaya shrugged

"Not really,"

He drawled. Jin sat up again and put his hand on Takaya’s shoulder; squeezing gently and grimacing

"God, you’re tense,"

He stated. Takaya looked down at Jin’s hand

"Am I?"

He cooed curiously. Jin nodded as he turned to face Takaya; squeezing his shoulders again. Takaya frowned and flinched

"What are you doing?"

He asked. Jin smiled

"Lie down; on your stomach,"

He ordered. Takaya frowned in confusion but did as he was told. Jin smirked and straddled Takaya’s thin hips. Said man jerked and looked over at Jin

"What are you doing?"

He questioned. Jin ran his hands down Takaya’s back

"Don’t you trust me?"

He breathed. Takaya swallowed and nodded; turning away. Jin smiled and dug his thumbs into the tense muscles between Takaya’s shoulder blades before flattening his hands and rubbing gently down the protruding bones of Takaya’s spine. Takaya took a heavy, shallow breath and grabbed at the sheets

"That’s very. …. Odd,"

He mumbled. Jin smiled and rubbed Takaya’s hips before running his hands back up Takaya’s back to work the knots out of his shoulders

"Try to relax,"

He soothed. Takaya swallowed and took a deep breath; relaxing his muscles. Jin smiled again and continued to massage Takaya’s back

"You’re so thin; I can’t tell if it’s knots or bone I’m pushing on. Please tell me if I hurt you,"

He worried. Takaya nodded

"I will,"

He assured. Jin continued to work at Takaya’s back and sighed contently when Takaya had finally relaxed under his touch. Takaya sighed contently as he closed his eyes

"You’re very good at this,"

He stated. Jin smiled; a small blush dusting his pale cheeks at Takaya’s approval

"Th-Thanks…."

He stammered. Jin bit his lip and moved lower so he was kneeling between Takaya’s legs instead of straddling his hips. He swallowed thickly and let his hands travel lower until they rested just above Takaya’s belt. He stopped and pondered if he should go lower and take the risk of making Takaya mad or stay put and never get to grope the man he secretly wanted to fuck. Takaya opened his eyes when Jin stopped moving and glanced over his shoulder

"Is something wrong?"

He wondered. Jin snapped out of his daze

"Huh, um… No, just spaced out,"

He assured before running his fingers over the small tattoo on Takaya’s right, lower back. Takaya closed his eyes again and hummed happily. Jin decided to take the risk and let his hands drift down to Takaya’s clothed backside; he glanced up with the expectation of a reaction, and was relieved when he got none. He kept his eyes on the back of Takaya’s head as he squeezed his butt; the older male flinched somewhat, but didn’t complain. Jin swallowed thickly and continued to rub and squeeze the demin clad mounds of flesh. When Takaya shifted his shoulders uncomfortably, Jin took that as a sign Takaya had had enough groping for one evening, so he let his hands drop further south; onto Takaya’s thin thighs. Although thin, the muscles Takaya had were dense, and strong. Jin smiled to himself as he worked the knots out of Takaya’s thighs. Takaya on the other hand found himself faced with a growing problem. The shifting of his shoulders hadn’t been from discomfort, quite the opposite actually. He was odd in the eyes of many people; that much he knew, so it wasn’t very often someone was willing to even talk to him, let alone have sex with him. He didn’t care all that much since he had more important things to be worrying about anyway. The unfortunate consequence of that was Takaya now tended to be rather sensitive to touch and having Jin fondle him like that was making his body react. His erection twitched in his tight jeans and he grumbled slightly; to which Jin immediately removed his hands

"S-Sorry,"

He whimpered. Takaya sat up; his back to Jin, and shook his head

"Not you,"

He mumbled; glaring down at the very obvious tent in his pants. Jin chewed his lower lip nervously

"Are you sure,"

He lived with the constant fear that Takaya would lose use of him and discard him; even if Takaya has told him countless times that he is invaluable. Takaya looked over his shoulder and smiled; a genuine smile that was reserved for Jin’s presence only.

"I’m sure,"

He assured before looking away and back down at his crotch. Jin tilted his head in confusion and scooted closer to Takaya; peeking over his shoulder to see what the issue was. Jin’s face went beet red when he discovered what all the fuss was about and immediately pulled away

"I’m sorry,”

He panicked. Takaya turned around and shrugged

"These things happen; it’s not your fault,"

He assured. Jin’s blush deepened when he glanced over at the tempting bulge in the others pants

"Yeah it is; it’s ‘cause I groped you,"

He mumbled. Takaya shrugged

"Doesn’t matter,"

He assured. Jin shuffled closer to him; now blatantly staring at what he so desperately wanted.

"D-Do you want some help?"

He stammered out. Takaya cocked an eyebrow

"It’s not necessary,”

He shrugged. Jin put his hand on Takaya’s thigh and stroked gently

"You sure?"

He pushed; smirking slightly when a faint blush dusted Takaya’s cheeks. The older man cleared his throat

"If you want to, I won’t stop you,"

His voice shook slightly, which only excited Jin further as he reached forward and unbuckled Takaya’s belt before opening his pants; licking his lips when Takaya’s impressive erection popped out. Jin rubbed his thighs together as he leaned forward to lick the head. Takaya let out a shaky breath and leaned back; giving Jin more room to work. The blue haired boy hummed appreciatively as he sucked the head into his mouth and tongued the slit; moaning at the salty taste of pre cum. Takaya’s breath hitched as Jin nicked the head with his teeth

"C-Careful,"

He stammered. Jin glanced up at him through hooded eyes as he slowly took inch after inch of the hard, twitching flesh into his mouth. Takaya let his head fall back and he groaned

"You’re so good at this,"

He praised breathlessly while gently jerking his hips upwards into Jin’s hungry mouth. The younger male hummed around the heated flesh before taking it into his throat and resting his face between Takaya’s legs; swallowing around the thick erection as he watched for Takaya’s reaction. The thin man let out a small whimper as he looked down at Jin

"D-Don’t hurt yourself,"

He worried. Jin pulled off Takaya’s shaft and panted heavily

"You’re so tasty,"

He purred. Takaya chuckled breathlessly as he panted; Jin crawled forward and hovered his lips half an inch from Takaya’s

"May I?"

He breathed. Takaya smiled and cupped the back of Jin’s head; pulling him forward into a kiss. Jin hummed happily and seated himself in Takaya’s lap; with the others erection nestled between his legs. Takaya broke the kiss to nip at Jin’s neck

"Are you sure you want this?"

He breathed. Jin nodded frantically

"I’ve wanted this since I met you,"

He admitted. Takaya smiled genuinely as he slipped his hands up Jin’s shirt

"Oh really?"

He purred while circling his fingers around Jin’s nipples, said boy jerked and gasped

"Oh, don’t tease,"

He whimpered. Takaya nipped at his jaw line while pinching his nipples, Jin yelped and wiggled away from the abuse to unzip his shirt and toss it aside. Takaya smirked and leaned forward to kiss Jin’s chest before sucking on that spot. Jin flinched and whimpered

"You’re g-gonna leave a mark,"

He whined. Takaya hummed as he moved back; popping Jin’s pants open with his hands

"Good,"

He purred lustfully. Jin blushed deeply at the tone in Takaya’s voice and gasped when he groped at Jin’s erection. Takaya smiled while pushing Jin’s pants down his hips

"Take them off; I want to see you,"

He purred. Jin bit his lip and nodded; getting off of Takaya’s lap and stripping the rest of his clothes off. He turned back to Takaya and let a shy smile slip as he got back in his lap

"Like this?"

He hummed. Takaya smirked and reached up to remove Jin’s glasses. The blue haired boy jerked away from Takaya’s hand then quickly hung his head in submissive apology. Takaya blinked in confusion

"Why won’t you let me take them off?"

He wondered. Jin shrugged

“‘Cause I can’t see without them,”

He answered honestly. Takaya nodded and reached out to grab them again, this time Jin didn’t pull away. He bit his lip and whimpered as his world blurred. Takaya set Jin’s glasses on the bedside table then put his hands on Jin’s thighs

"You do trust me, don’t you?"

It was more a statement than a question. Jin swallowed nervously and nodded

"I just. …. Don’t like not being able to see,"

He mumbled. Takaya pulled him into a kiss and corded his fingers through Jin’s hair

"Do not fret, my little truffle, I would never hurt you,"

He assured. Jin grinned at the pet name

"Truffle? I’m not a candy, you know,"

He pouted. Takaya smirked

"Oh but you are, and you’re all mine,"

He purred before nibbling at Jin’s neck. Jin squirmed at the gentle teasing and accidentally ground against Takaya’s erection. The older male jerked and gasped

"Watch it,"

He purred. Jin whimpered and slipped from Takaya’s grasp to take the long erection back into his mouth. He bobbed his head quickly while sucking at the heated flesh; reaching between his legs to jerk himself off. As soon as his hand connected with his own leaking dick he let out a high pitched mewl around Takaya’s shaft. Said man shuddered at the feeling and gently tugged on Jin’s hair as he slowly thrusted into the others mouth. Jin pulled off and panted as he lazily stroked Takaya’s cock while continuing to quickly jerk his own

"Oh god…."

He breathed. Takaya panted as he stared down at Jin

"On your knees,"

He ordered breathlessly. Jin swallowed nervously but ultimately complied. Once on his knees he watched Takaya move behind him and bit his lip

"Now what?"

He tried not to sound nervous. Takaya smiled warmly and grabbed Jin’s butt

"Just returning the favour,"

He purred while squeezing Jin’s butt. Said boy jerked and whimpered before pushing back into the touch; his dick twitching with glee at the very welcome groping. However, Takaya suddenly pushing his mouth to Jin’s entrance was an unexpected shock, not unpleasant, but still very unexpected and it made Jin squeak and jerk. He looked over his shoulder at Takaya and whimpered when he couldn’t make out much of anything with his terribly blurry vision. Jin was left trusting Takaya wouldn’t do anything too weird. He gasped then moaned loudly when a tongue wriggled its way inside him

"That’s so good~!"

Jin moaned. Takaya snickered slightly as he pulled away

"I’m glad you agree,"

He purred; lightly slapping Jin’s ass. The younger male jerked before humming

"N-Now what?"

He couldn’t contain his nervousness now. Takaya hummed and kissed the back of Jin’s neck as he pushed a finger into him. Jin yelped and tensed; clenching around the thin finger that was pushing its way inside him. It’s not like Jin was a virgin, it had just been a really long time since he’d done anything, and to be completely honest it would probably be the first time willingly doing anything. Takaya kissed just behind Jin’s ear

"Relax, little Dove, I won’t hurt you,"

He assured. Jin whimpered and nodded; lowering his chest down onto the mattress and forcing himself to relax. Takaya was different, and although Jin was almost positive there was no emotion behind what they were doing; at least not on Takaya’s part, he was still fairly confident Takaya wouldn’t needlessly hurt him. He took several deep breaths as Takaya slowly pumped the finger in and out of him. Jin tensed up all over again when Takaya slipped in a second finger, and Takaya once again kissed him and pleaded with him to relax. Jin let out a shuddering breath and forced himself to relax again. This process repeated until Takaya had 3 fingers in him and was quickly moving them in and out; scissoring when necessary. By this point Jin was a mess; Takaya hadn’t found his spot yet, but it still felt amazing.

"More,"

Jin breathed; pushing his hips back against Takaya’s hand. The older male smirked and tugged his fingers free before lining his erection with Jin’s needy hole

"Are you sure?"

He asked. Jin whined and jerked his hips back; Takaya chuckled at his neediness and began to push into him. Jin flinched but had learned by now not to tense up

"You’re so big,"

He choked. Takaya leaned forward and sheathed himself inside of Jin; resting his head on the younger’s shoulder and panting from the effort of holding still.

"No, you’re just tight,"

He panted. Jin whimpered and ground back against Takaya’s boney hips

"Please move,"

He pleaded. Takaya panted and did as requested; pulling out slowly then pushing back in at the same pace. Jin let out short squeaky breaths at every movement and let out a high pitched yelp when Takaya hit his sweet spot.

"Do that again; hit that spot again~!"

Jin begged while jerking his hips back. Takaya nodded and brushed against that spot again, Jin mewled and hid his face in the pillow

"Harder, faster, more, please,"

His begging was muffled, but Takaya heard it and complied; picking up the pace and hitting Jin’s prostate with every thrust. Jin yelped and mewled as his sweet spot was abused. He would beg for one thing one second then scream for its opposite the next, and Takaya complied with every request until Jin was tensing and screaming his orgasm. The tightening ripple of Jin’s muscles pushed Takaya over the edge as well and he came with a breathy cry as he filled Jin up from behind before collapsing next to him. He chuckled breathlessly and handed Jin’s glasses back to him

"Did you enjoy yourself, Pet?"

Takaya purred. Jin sniffled and nodded but didn’t look at Takaya; instead he rolled onto his side with his back to the older male. Takaya frowned and sat up

"Jin?"

He asked; voice laced with worry. Jin cleared his throat and wiped away his silent tears

"I’m fine, just tired,"

He lied. Takaya bit his lip but decided to leave Jin be and just go to sleep. The blue haired boy waited until Takaya’s breath had evened before sitting up and looking over at him. A sad smile slipped as Jin brushed Takaya’s hair from his face

"I love you,"

He whispered. Takaya shifted in his sleep and turned towards Jin, said boy sighed sadly and turned away from him again; lying back down before drifting off to sleep. Takaya opened his eyes and smiled lovingly at Jin’s back

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Was that fun and frisky. There will be a sequel, so don't fret.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
